Episode 6042 (17th December 2019)
Plot Jack is kidnapped. Honey gets jealous over Billy and Karen. Janet claims she wants to do a pageant contest. Honey is shocked and refuses to allow her to take part in one. The Panesars prepare to view a house. Ben searches for Jack. He finds Amy and learns Jack is out. Kat is horrified when Jags, Kheerat and Vinny turn up to view their house. Ben rushes to the Arches and finds Phil. He fears Phil is seeking revenge but Phil says he is keeping busy. Phil asks Ben to return a car to its owner; as Ben drives out, Jack lies unconscious in the pit below. Kat learns Mo has been keeping letters from them. Kheerat agrees to let the Slaters stay in the house until they find somewhere else. Mick and Mitch struggle to come up with Nativity of their own. Sonia worries Martin is avoiding her. Phil stands in the Arches armed with a hammer, spanner and gun. Jean feels stressed and ill following the Panesars visit. Bailey inspires Mick and Mitch when she tells them she is writing a Christmas story on global warming. Ben realises what Phil is up to when Louise reveals he is not at the hospital with Peggy. Mitch begs Bailey to let him and Mick turn her story into a play. Ben is unable to get into the Arches. Phil kicks Jack conscious. Sonia asks Martin for a meal, but he claims he is busy. Phil pours petrol onto Jack. Honey is irritated when Janet turns up at the café with her hair styled by Karen. Bailey uses Gray to create a 'legally-binding' document to get what she wants in exchange for letting Mick and Mitch adapt her story. Keanu turns up at the Arches with keys. Ben and Keanu unlock the premises and find Phil with a bloodied Jack. Kush thinks he sees Daniel whilst donating magazines at the hospital. Mick invites Shelley and Mieko to the play at The Vic in the evening but Shelley says they will not go because Linda's drinking is embarrassing. Honey tells Karen not to undermine her when it comes to Janet. Phil ties Jack to a chair a points a gun at him in front of Ben and Keanu. Keanu is filled with horror when he realises that Phil is seeking revenge on Jack because he thinks that it is Jack who has been having an affair with Sharon. Cast Regular cast *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shelley - Maria Louis *Mieko Yoshi - Ami Okumura Jones *Cara - Christina Balmer *Nurse - Leah Pinney Locations *Albert Square *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell's Auto *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room and hallway *Walford Primary School - Playground *Walford General Hospital - Corridor Notes *Marc Cass is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *Jason Beeston is the credited stunt performer of this episode. Category:2019 episodes